Finding Strength Within
by klondike24680
Summary: What happens when you try to find the courage in you that is thought to be forever gone? Will you go forth, or cower in the shadows? When a mute girl is transferred into a whole different world than hers, what will happen? BilboXOC BTW- Yes I know, sucky summary. Please read and enjoy!
1. Intro

**~Finding Strength Within~**

**AN**

**Hi, This is my first Hobbit fan fiction. I've been noticing there is not a lot of Bilbo/OC out there... so for all of you people who are still looking for some of that... here you go! Also the character will seem Mary Sue at first... but as the story develops so will she.**

**Enjoy and please leave feedback!**

**~Intro~ **

The car rattled and shuddered suddenly, then it came to a halt. I looked at the gas meter thingy, or whatever it was. Empty. _'Bloody Hell, what now?' _I tapped the gas meter thingy a few times just to be sure. Zip, nada, nothing. '_Shit'_

I've probably only been on the road a few hours. I escaped from my house and stole my dads car if you must know. Well not stole, more like...borrowed. I just wanted to get away from that god awful house, I should have filled up the tank before. I wasn't even planning on being gone long. Maybe a few days, even weeks. Anything to just clear my head up.

I pulled my phone out. It was almost dead and there was no service. I tried holding it up but that didn't seem to help anything. It seems that this is just the start to the perfectly shitty day.

_'Okay plan B' _I slid out of the hopeless car and around to the trunk. When I opened it I grabbed my lightly packed bag containing a change of clothes, pack of gum, some mascara, and a bunch of other random shit.

I closed the trunk with more force than I should have. I guess the frustration was getting to my head.

_'Keep your cool, Its going to turn out just fine'_

With one last deep breath I set out on the road, not knowing of what awaited me.

About an hour after walking endlessly against the road my feet started to ache, and then my stomach started to growl, and to add it all up it was getting darker. _'Lovely' _I thought sarcastically.

I stopped for a second to unpack a granola bar. Once it was out I nibbled on it softly.

_'Dinner...check, now where should I sleep'? _I pondered this for a few minutes until I ultimately decided I would keep walking. _'No use sleeping now anyway'_

It was then... my life changed, I just didn't know it yet.

After what could have been 30 minutes at least, I had grew very wary. My vision was blurry and I felt very disorganized. _'Whats wrong with me? I'm almost at Sheridan, just keep pushing'_

Without even having the power to stop it I tumbled down, my head connecting to something hard with it.

My world closed in around me one last time, darkness engulfing my vision.

**Hope you liked it! This won't be like other OC stories. Its starting off differently than all the others.**

**BTW: This is just a short intro for many long chapters to come!**

**Please leave feedback for next chapter!**

**P.S- In case your confused, she's mute. The speech things were just her thoughts. Her name will be revealed later.**


	2. Dream or not? or Burglarhobbit?

**~Finding Strength Within~**

**AN**

**If you took the time to read the intro to my story, thank you! This is a long detailed chapter.**

**Brace yourself. But Enjoy!**

**Oh and thanks to...**

**LifeisSupernatural500- For reviewing!**

**~Chapter One-Dream or Not? or Burglarhobbit?~**

"Young lady get down here this instant"!

'_No, never'_

"Three seconds"!

_'That shit doesn't work on me anymore'._

"One"!

_'Why can't you just go away'!_

"Two"!

_'Get out Get out'!_

"Three"!

With a gasp I sprang awake. My vision becoming grimy with tears. Not the dreams again, I thought those were long gone. _'I won't cry again, not this time'_

After being lost in deep thought I became aware of my surroundings. I was in a wooded area, with trees towering high above me. A little to high for my liking. I wiped the tears away.

_'Where am I'?_

All these thoughts began to race in my mind. Was I kidnapped? Taken here and left to die?

I felt around for my bag but it was gone. _'How is this even happening? What going on'?_

I gathered my thoughts and tried to find a reasonable explanation for this. Nope, nothing. All I can remember is suddenly falling down and hitting my head on something.

I stood up warily. Something wasn't right. Everything is so big... I feel puny. I looked down at my feet and nearly shrieked. _'My feet! The-there huge and hairy'!_

I then noticed I wasn't even wearing the right clothes. I was wearing some sort of pants, and a dark green blouse, over it a hood thingy?

I felt like fainting then and there. I could still be dreaming right. But if I awoke from a dream only to find out I'm still in a dream, isn't this some inception shit?

I felt like I was just standing there for hours going from one conclusion to another. I didn't notice the sky grew darker as storm clouds rolled in. Rain started coming down lightly but soon the force of it deepened.

And there I was standing like a fool, getting soaked. When the stupid spell came over me. I ran to find some cover...somewhere...wherever. Then night started falling down on me.

I ran and ran, somewhere in between that time I put the hood over my head. It was until I found an opening to a cave that finally something was going right for me...or so I thought. Upon running to the entrance a horrible (and I mean horrible) stench made my eyes water and nostrils. _'Jesus Christ this cave stinks'! _

I backed away from the cave until the stench was gone. Guess that was perfect timing because right then the ground began to shake and rumble with such a force I fell right on my butt.

_'Whoa what, earthquake'?_

Suddenly a large ugly creature stomped out clumsily. It was yellowish in color and looked like it had a punched in nose. Its feet and hands were grimy and fat along with every other part of its body. It was also like 5 times bigger than me.

My heart nearly stopped when two others came out, all looking at me.

_'Oh fuck'_

"Oye, whats this small thing"?

"Dinner"! One shouted out as it grabbed me with one swipe.

"Can't wait to get a tasty bite of this" It brought me closer to its face and licked its lips.

_'No no no'! _I struggled to get out of its firm grip. Its going to eat me for Christs sake!

"Now hold on a minute", The third one spoke, "We still need to finish leftovers, we can save it for afterwards"

_'Oh thank god'_

"Right", the one holding me grumbled, "I have dibs on it"

_'Never mind'_

With that they traveled with me a little ways away to what seemed like a large campfire. The one holding me, bound my hands together then shoved me in a sack just my size. The sack smelled like something had died in it.

_'Gross'_

He shut the opening around my neck, really tightly. It wasn't enough to make me choke but it certainly made it harder to breath.

The thing went towards the others and they started getting to work on building a fire... no wait bonfire of sorts.

One of them got out a cauldron and some nasty looking stuff, then dumped it all in.

"Left over stew seems to work, right"?

The others grunted in reply. "I'll go ahead and look for some fresh flesh, just like that little thing over there" one said gesturing to me.

_'Oh god'_

* * *

Later the one who left came back with to poor little horses. They were whining and thrashing around with a force. The thing put them in an area enclosed with ropes.

"There are lots you see, I'll see if I can get more"

And there he left again. And I was getting very uncomfortable with the fact that I'm going to be eaten soon.

* * *

And again the one came back with two more horses.

_'Poor creature' _They then started ranting.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey if doesn't look like mutton again tomorrow".

"Quit your whining, these ain't sheep, these is westnighs" (sorry I couldn't understand what he said)

"I don't like horse, I never have, not enough fat on them"

"Well at least they aren't like that livery old farmer, all skin and bones he was, I'm still picking bits of him out of my teeth"

_'Ugh I'm going to be sick'_

The weird sounding one sneezed in the stew.

_'Ugh'_

"Well that's lovely it is, look a floater, might even add flavor" The one stirring sarcastically said.

"Well there's lots more where that came from"

_'Yep, definitely gonna hurl'_

The one stirring grabbed the nose of sneezy.

"Oh no you don't"!

After holding it for awhile, he let go.

"Sit down"!

And he did with a loud grunt. Then I saw a man creep over to the rope- enclosed area containing the horses... or a corral as some call it.

_'Hey over here'! _I wish I could speak dammit. I squirmed around trying to get him to notice me.

"Why don't we start cooking this little thing"? Said one while picking me up.

_'Oh nonononono'_

I let out a squeak, and the man finally turned around and noticed me. His eyes widened.

"How should we cook it, roasting it, squashing it like jelly"? The one holding me suggested.

I shook my head. _'Nope neither, how about letting me go'?_

"Look Bert, it doesn't want any of that, how about mincing it up and putting it in the stew". He said with a sickly smile on his face.

I began struggling in his grip which only tightened.

"Is that all the flesh we have tonight"? "I want more"!

Sneezy reached behind him and grabbed the man blowing his nose in to him. The man looked surprised all covered in snot.

_'Oh gross'_

But sneezy's face was priceless.

"Ah look at what I've blown up! Its got arms and legs!"

He threw the hobbit to the ground. Who got up quickly.

"Who are you"?

"I'm a burglar I mean Hobbit"! He stuttered

"A burglarhobbit? Can we cook it?"

"We can try" Sneezy sneered and tried to grab the hobbit... was it?

The hobbit dodged the grab and began running around in patterns avoiding the nasty things. Eventually one of the things caught him again.

"Gotcha! Say you look just like that little thing here don't you"?

The hobbit looked to me with sorry eyes but did nothing else.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't"?

He replied quickly "Nope"

Sneezy countered, "Hes lying"

"No I'm not", He said nervously.

Sneezy looked to me. "How about you? Do you know of any others?"

I shook my head quickly. But he didn't believe me.

"Hold there toes over the fire, make them squeal"!

Suddenly a slightly taller man with a weapon sliced at sneezy's leg, which made him cry out. The man did it once more than held his sword up confidently.

"Drop him"! I don't think he noticed me yet.

"You want him"!, the one holding the hobbit asked rudely.

"I said drop him"! What happened next was a blur.

The thing holding the hobbit flung him at the man, making them both fall to the ground. But in his place at least a dozen more men charged in. They began slicing and stabbing the things fat legs. When the one holding me was sliced he dropped me to the ground. Which made me let out a large grunt when I landed.

_'Ow, I think the wind was knocked out of me'_

The hobbit made his way over to me and untied the bag I was in. He rushed me up and we both ran to the corral. Chaos was all around us. The men were fighting vigorously. The things just went around howling and occasionally kicking or picking up the men only to be hurt in the process.

Once we were there the hobbit untied my hands. After they came off I rubbed them for they hurt. This is when I noticed all these *men* actually looked really short. The *hobbit* looked even shorter than the rest, but yet even I was the shortest.

_'What the fuck is going on'?_

By this time the hobbit had his attention on the horses and successfully cut the rope, resulting in the horses bolting out. I looked back at all the combat and saw one of things looking one of us with hate.

_'Um time to go'._

I grabbed the hobbits hand and tried to pull him away. He just looked at me with confusion.

_'Common we got to go'!_

Too late. The thing grabbed us both with force. He held me in one hand while the other hand held the hobbit's arm. Another one held the hobbit's other arm.

_'Stop now, just stop'!_

The short men looked up at us. One shouted.

"Bilbo"! "Let them go"!

So is Bilbo his name? Strange.

"Let down your arms, or we'll tear his off"

With hesitation they all threw down they're weapons. The last being the one who shouted Bilbo's name.

* * *

In the next hour all the short men were stuffed in bags as well.

Most were tied up on a spit, roasting over the bonfire. Along with it two of the things were turning them slowly.

The rest, me included were in bags, hands bound and all.

_'Well were screwed aren't we'?_

**Hope you enjoyed please review for next chapter!**


	3. Ferrets?

**~Finding Strength Within~**

**AN**

**Hello, welcome to chapter 2! Please enjoy!**

**Thanks to**

**LifeisSupernatural500 **

**God Of Cake **

**wrmauney **

**For reviewing!**

**~Chapter 2-~**

"Don't bother cooking em, lets just sit on them and squash them into jelly".

"No they should be sauted, and grilled with a pinch of sage"

"Mmmmm that does sound quite nice"

The short men squirmed all around me, grumbling and shouting profanities in some weird language. I tried my best not to move around.

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night"!

"Lets get a move on, I don't fancy getting turned to stone"!

That got my attention, and must have gotten Bilbo's too.

"Your making a terrible mistake" Bilbo said.

"You can't reason with them", a Grey bearded short man on the spit said, "They're halfwits"!

"Halfwits"? Another said, "What does that make us"?

Bilbo managed to get up. "I meant with, the uh seasoning" He winced.

_'Oh hell no'!_

The large thing bent down at Bilbo. "What about the seasoning"

"Well have you smelt them" Bilbo countered.

"Your going to need something stronger than sage to plank this lot up".

I got what he was doing then. He was stalling obviously. But the short men didn't get that. They started yelling at Bilbo so loud that my ears started to hurt. "Traitor"! I heard one yell.

"Let the uh...flurgabarhobbit speak". The thing said.

_'Ha, really? These really are halfwits'._

Bilbo let out a forced smile and started speaking.

"Uh the secret to cooking dwarf is..." He trailed off.

_'Wait Dwarf'? 'Is that what these short men are'?_

"Yes, Come on, tell us the secret"! The thing urged.

"I know I know, the secret is... to skin them first" He blurted out.

"Tom, get me a knife" The thing smiled evilly.

"What a load of wubbish"!

"I've eaten plenty with their skins on, boots and all"

"He's right" Sneezy said "Nothing wrong with a bit off raw Dwarf"!

He picked up the fattest one, and held him over his mouth.

"Nice and crunchy" He wagged his tongue.

_'No no, don't do it'!_

"N-not that one, he's infected"! Bilbo said in a panic.

"He's got worms...i-in his tubes"

Sneezy threw the fat Dwarf at us and he so happened to land on me. I let out a grunt.

_'Get off get off! I'm being suffocated"!_

I wriggled around until he rolled off. "In-in fact they all have- they're infested with parasites, its a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't"! Bilbo said again.

"What"!

"We don't have parasites"!

All the Dwarfs began to yell again. They just don't get it do they? Well one did, he gave off a swift kick to them through the bag, and they all shut up and understood.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm"!

"I've got the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites"!

They all started agreeing, getting it then.

"Were riddled, yes we are badly" I heard from the ones on the spit.

"What will you have us do then", One of the things walked towards Bilbo.

"Let them all go"?

"Well..." Bilbo trailed off.

"You think I don't know what your doing"?

"These little ferrets, are taking us for fools" He returned to turning the ones on a spit.

_'Ferrets'?_

"Ferrets?" Bilbo asked

"Fools"? The thing countered

"The dawn will take you all"! A really tall man with long grey beard thundered. I actually was really startled by the tone of his voice and sudden presence.

"Who's that"?

"No idea".

"Can we eat him too"?

The tall man crashed his staff down on the rock he was standing on. He moved slightly to the side and the rock split in half. With it came blinding sunlight. The things tried to escape the sun by holding up their hands. Their skin began to crackle and burn, and was soon replaced with stone. They let horrible shrieking sounds as the sun turned them to stone.

_'Holy Crap'!_

**Hey! Lets try for 5 reviews in order for the next chapter! Sorry if this one isn't as long :(**

**So remember 5 reviews=chapter=:)**


	4. Panic

**~Finding Strength Within~**

**AN**

**Please enjoy!**

**~Chapter 3~**

The Dwarfs cheered in victory. I smiled to myself.

_'Yes, were saved'!_

In the next hour we were all untied, un-bagged, etc. When it came to my turn it was Bilbo again, who untied me from the fowl smelling bag. I felt so overwhelmed at the whole experience I felt tears coming to my eyes. Bilbo looked at me with concerned eyes.

To ease the tension I flashed a quick small smile. Bilbo looked somewhat reassured but his concerning eyes never changed. He held out a hand for I was still on the ground and I gratefully took it.

I was still sore from when the thing dropped me, so it took some strength. Once that was done Bilbo held out his hand. "I'm Bilbo Baggins, I come from the shire. Are you perhaps from there"?

_'Wait Shire? Wheres the shire'?_

Bilbo noticed my confusion and quickly butted in my thoughts. "I take that as a no, then".

After that there was a long silence. I took this time to look at Bilbo's features. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes (I think). Underneath his hair two pointed ears poked out. He also had hairy huge feet just like mine and short legs! I reached up and touched my ears. They were no longer rounded, but pointed! I looked down remembering my huge, hairy feet. At this time I also noticed that my legs did look rather short.

Meanwhile my brain is exploding with questions that I cannot ask. So wait, if I basically have all of the same features as Bilbo, who I learned is apparently a hobbit... does that make me one?

_'Psssh ha no, I'm a human or I was the last time I checked'_

I noticed that a lot of the dwarfs were staring at me. I didn't know why, so it was pretty creepy. Bilbo was still next to me pretty much doing nothing.

This was when the tall man in grey garb and a pointy grey hat came up to me. He looked me up and down which was pretty unnerving. "And who is this young hobbit"?

_'So if he called me a hobbit, than I'm a hobbit'?_

"I actually don't know her name, but she was here before any of us, caught by the trolls I mean". Bilbo stuttered for some reason.

_'Wait trolls? Trolls as in those things"?_

The man looked at me more intently, as if he were going to find out all of my secrets. I became more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Are you from the shire? I'm afraid were much too far away from it right now to stop our journey".

_'Wait, Journey'?_

When Bilbo noticed I wasn't answering right away, he stepped in. "I already asked, she said no".

"Well allow me to introduce you to the company".

He pointed at each Dwarf as he went along. "Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Balin, Dwalin, Fili Kili, Gloin, Oin, and the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain".

I followed his finger with each Dwarf he pointed at, they all had beards of some sort and braids. I felt pretty content until he asked me the next question.

"Now, what is your name"?

I tensed up, I hated this question. With every person I meet I have to somehow answer it. When I was younger my dad or mom would explain to them that I can't really talk and just answer all their questions for me. But now I really don't have anyone around for that.

I just didn't say anything. Maybe now I will wake up. This is a dream anyway right? Isn't it that I have to pinch myself to wake up? I pinched myself enough so it would hurt, but nothing happened.

_'Oh no oh no'!_

I looked up and saw questioning stares from each and every person. I started panicking.

_'Its not a dream? What the crap is wrong with me?'_

Its never a good thing when I have a panic attack. I usually start acting very nervous and can sometimes even last for days. So if you ever see me and I'm acting strangely, I'm probably having a panic attack.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the tall old man. "Are you okay miss"? I felt really weird. Like my whole world was fading around me. The old man, the Dwarfs, everyone seemed to be really blurry.

_'Holy crap, am I tripping'?_

I was really light headed and it seemed now that my whole vision was blocked. Its like I was numb. I felt myself sway and fall, but where did I land? I didn't feel myself hit the ground. There were very muffled voices.

"The trolls might have had something to do with it, someone carry her, I know somewhere we can take her".

I suddenly felt myself floating. It was a good airy feeling like I could fly.

"Gandalf! This hobbit is a huge inconvenience, we cannot risk this quest for the sake of her health".

"And what if she was one of your fellow Dwarfs, it seems that fate has made her a part of this quest".

That was the only clear conversation I could hear for awhile, but I had fun in my thoughts. I dreamt of what it would be like if my car didn't break down and if I made it to Sheridan.

This went on for a really long time, but I enjoyed it. I assumed that I was waking up or something, but it was a long process.

At one point there were loud muffled growls and yells. I swear I even heard someone say "Over here you fools"!

After that it was pretty quiet. But I had a sinking feeling that I wasn't waking up anytime soon.

**Heyo! Whats up! Ok a few things you should know.**

**Not every chapter is going to be long and perfect, it depends on how I feel.**

**New chapters will be posted every Wednesday!**

**Also this was one of the harder chapters to write, with meeting everyone and stuff.**

**Fan art is appreciated!**

**Keep reading my friends :)**


	5. Lady Gala- what?

**~Finding Strength Within~**

**AN**

**Please enjoy**

**~Disclaimer~**

**I do not own J.R.R Tolkein's (The Hobbit)**

**(Wish I Did)**

**~Chapter 4~**

_'Mmm so soft'_

I felt so comfortable when I felt myself awake. I didn't actually open my eyes, but I could feel I was on a bed of sorts. I sat up dully feeling that something was quite off. I shrugged it off however, I didn't care right now.

I opened my eyes and instantly I did care. I was in a room but it was like all fancy and stuff! The mattress, blankets, and pillows were silky and soft. The walls were green with a gold trim, and don't get me started on the furniture!

My mind jumped to conclusions again.

I jumped out of the bed and sped to the nearest mirror I could find. I reached this golden one with really pretty designs along the edge.

It took me a long time to absorb my appearance.

I still had blue eyes, shoulder length, wavy brown hair (thank god). But Jesus Christ my legs were short! I looked down at my feet and they were yet again hairy and huge! My clothes were the same as before also!

(Tan pants, dark green blouse, dark brown hooded thingy)

I felt another panic attack coming on. _'Breath Gracie, in, out, in, out'_ I stared at mirror for god knows how long. I just needed to get through this, I just need to rela- _Creak_

I jumped at the sudden sound behind me. I turned around ready to fend off from anything. But it was the tall old man in grey garb.

"Hello miss, how are you feeling"?

_'What do you think you old coot'?_

After an awkward silence he spoke again. "Well in case your confused, you have seemed to passed out at the trolls camp, so we took you to Rivendell. We faced a few complications on the way, but its nothing to worry yourself about"

_'Wait... I passed out'?_

Yep this panic attack isn't going anywhere anytime soon. I warily went back to the bed and sat on it trying to comprehend anything that was happening. But even that proved faulty. The old man still just stood there expecting something from me.

"My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey in case your wondering. May I perhaps ask for your name"?

Oh god not again. I sat up off the bed again rubbing my temples. _'In, out, in, out' _I started pacing the room. I'm losing my mind.

In the panic of it all another taller guy walked in the room. He came right beside Gandalf. They both started whispering to each other. I never knew what they said, I just focused on not growing insane.

**3****rd**** POV**

Gandalf looked worriedly at the hobbit who was walking all around the room. Why did that question bother her so much? Does she not have a name?

Lord Elrond walked into the room next. He took his place beside Gandalf, both watching the delusional hobbit.

"I take it she awoke then"? Elrond whispered.

"Yes but she seems very anxious Lord Elrond"

Lord Elrond studied her for awhile. "It seems she is in some sort of shock Mithrandir".

"Yes, she has not spoken a single word, got very nervous when I asked for her name".

"Anyway Lady Galadriel has requested for her, it seems she can sense something about her".

Gandalf wondered was special enough about this girl, that Lady Galadriel requests for her. He nodded at Elrond. And he thought 'Special-maybe, Mysterious-yes'

**Back to 1****st**** POV**

I suddenly heard a smooth voice. "Excuse me milady, but Lady Galadriel requests for you"

I turned towards him. More strange names? How would you even spell that? Knowing I didn't have a choice I simply nodded. He had long dark brown hair and was much taller than me. He beckoned me out of the room to follow him and I obeyed. Gandalf seemed to have stalked off somewhere else.

"My name is Lord Elrond by the way"

_'God I'm going to forget all these names in a heartbeat'_

As he led me on, I couldn't help notice all the beauty of... whats this place called again? Rivenmail? Close enough. Well back to the beauty of this place. There were many statues and waterfalls, plants, many stone structures with beautiful designs and such. The sky was blue and the sun shone brightly down.

"We are here milady" We were in an open area. Stone pillars seemed to surround it, freely showing the outside world.

'You are not from here'

I was startled by the sudden feminine voice. It didn't sound like the Lord Elrond guy. I noticed his sudden absence and how I was suddenly alone in this unfamiliar. I started growing fearful again.

_'I really am going mad'._

'Do not worry, I'm here to help'.

I jumped to face where the voice came from. There stood before me a tall woman with long bleach blonde hair. She wore a white dress which flowed far from her legs. A small silver band also lay upon her head.

'I am Lady Galadriel' I heard from her, but her lips never moved.

_'What the, how can I hear her'?_

'I am able to enter your mind and talk to you through it'

I gasped, never had I been able to talk to someone. Even if it was in my thoughts, this was special. I felt emotions rush to me, tears filled my eyes. Only one rolled down.

'What is your name halfling'?

I've never been able to tell anyone my name. _'G-Grace Salberg and whats a halfling'?_

'A common nickname for hobbits, Grace. You are not familiar with this world. Where do you come from'?

_'Not here I assure you'_

'Very well then, can you tell me why you are not able to speak'?

This was a touchy subject for me.

_'It all started when I was younger, I kinda became distant and stopped talking. Its to the point I can't talk whether I want to or not'._

'I understand. But I do sense something about you that is, special'

_'Wh-what do you mean'?_

'There is courage in you Grace Salberg, but you can't find it. That is your problem'

_'Wait what about my courage'?_

'It is lost, you must find you're courage in order for you to return to where you belong'.

_'So I can go back? What can I do'?_

'You must join the quest in which the Dwarfs are reclaiming they're homeland'

I thought long and hard. Journey? Homeland? Reclaiming? She can't be real, this is just a dream...right?

_'But this is just a dream'._

'I'm afraid this is very much real'

'I see hope, in you. Grace Salberg until we meet again'.

_'No don't leave! I have questions that need to be answered'!_

But she was gone, and I was stuck here waiting for some miracle that will never come. Now no one but her knows I can't speak in this world.

Never have I felt more alone.

**Eh what did you think? Sorry if its boring, just a filler for many exciting, fluffy, nerve wracking chapters to come! **

**What do you think of her name? And description of her appearance?**

**Fan art is appreciated :)**

**Coming up: Meeting the dwarfs and Bilbo properly**

**Keep reading my friends :)**


	6. Meeting

**~Finding Strength Within~**

**AN**

**Please Enjoy**

**~Chapter 5~**

So here I stand, in the now empty area. Completely and utterly alone, with no knowledge what so ever of this world. And to think all this time I thought I was dreaming, who knows maybe I still am.

I stood dumbly again, not sure what to do. What about this journey anyway? I mean, whats so bloody important about it! But if its worth going back home than I'll do it.

What does she mean find my courage? That its lost and I need to find it? I just can't comprehend anything right now.

_'Maybe I'm worrying to much'_

I took deep breaths and left the lonely area. I was hungry and needed food badly. I also was pretty thirsty and smelly.

I decided on walking back to the room I was in. I tried my best to remember where it was and retraced my steps.

Eventually I got lost. It felt like it was hours I spent walking down the many halls. I mean why is this place so big anyway?

Ugh, I was getting frustrated and hot. And when I say I'm getting hot, I mean angry. My dad used the term a lot when he had a long day at work or something happened that made him mad.

"Ex-excuse me, are you okay" I suddenly heard a small voice. It was familiar but I couldn't match it to anyone.

I turned around and instantly I remembered who it was. Bilbo.

Remembering his question I nodded. He looked uneasy and nervous for some reason. _'Might be a hobbit thing'_

"That's good...Really swell". He was about 5 feet from me. It was really awkward actually...probably my fault with you know, being mute and all.

"I was really worried about you when you passed out". He blurted out. I bet I was seeing things but if I'm correct, I saw a blush creep upon his cheeks. He was really cute actually, with his eyes an- wait. What the heck am I saying?

God, I could feel myself go red from the thought.

"Are you hungry? I have an apple if you are...but you don't have to" Remembering my hunger I nodded eagerly. He looked relieved and took the apple from his pocket.

I walked up to him and eagerly but slowly took it.

Thank god he showed up, I was so hungry. I took a large bite and chewed with haste. Bilbo smiled as I ate.

"I bet you were pretty hungry I take it"? He said with a laugh.

I softly smiled in return and nodded as I ate. "I was just walking to dinner, if you wish to accompany me"?

I nodded again in reply. Bilbo looked perplexed as we started to walk. We were side by side and he kept looking at me ready to say something but never did. _'Whats his problem'? _

After a moment of walking and silence it finally came. "I don't need to be rude but, can you talk"? We both stopped.

This shouldn't be a big deal so lets just get it over with. I shook my head slowly with out making eye contact.

We both with stood in awkward silence. "Why not, if you don't mind me asking"? I could just imagine he was mentally kicking himself at the question. "I-I mean, you can't but, oh never mind".

I found it quite funny actually. I managed a feeble giggle, which I was quite proud of. Bilbo laughed a bit to, probably relived he didn't offend me; which of course he didn't.

We began to walk again. In the time we walked to dinner he talked to me. About his life before the journey, the dwarfs arriving unexpectedly at his house (which I learned is called a hobbit hole), and even about the journey itself.

So, apparently it started long ago in a place called Erebor, kingdom of the Dwarfs. A dragon named Smaug flew in and drove the Dwarfs out. This whole journey was all about reclaiming Erebor so the Dwarfs have a home again.

I listened to all his stories. I was a good listener (as you could tell).

I was so lost in one story about Bilbo's mother (Belladona Took) when suddenly I heard a commotion. It was the Dwarfs probably.

I actually felt quite content with Bilbo right now, and wished not to see anyone else... but I guess I have to if I'm journeying with them.

_'Please let there be no drama'_

We entered the area, I hesitated but slowly walked in. There were two tables. One was long and held what looked like most of the Dwarfs. The other table was small and round, It held another Dwarf, Gandalf, and Elrond. Bilbo went over to the bigger table and I followed, it looked like that other table was important for some reason.

Bilbo and I sat where there was space, which was right next to white-haired Dwarf.

The table suddenly became quiet. _'Uh oh'_

All eyes were on me. Well except Bilbo's. He acted casual and ate as if I wasn't there. The white-haired Dwarf smiled at me kindly. "Balin at your service" He gave a small bow. I took he was the eldest of the Dwarfs so the others went around the table introducing them selves. All I could do was smile politely.

"So lass, what is your name"? Balin smiled as he asked.

Here we go yet again. I gave Bilbo a pleading look, He was after all one of the two people who knew of disability. Bilbo took notice of this and quickly answered for me. "She can't... she can't really talk".

And then came the looks of sorrow and 'I feel bad for you' look. I hated it every time. I didn't want people to feel bad for me, its a waste of time and it won't fix anything.

I focused on the green leaves in front of me. I nibbled on them and never looked up. The leaves were pretty bland but filling. The Dwarfs returned to talking and bickering over the leaves.

That wasn't so bad, I mean, I've been through worse. When I felt full I finally looked up. In the other table Lord Elrond was examining what looked like swords, naming them to. Bilbo must've listened in on the conversation too. He unsheathed his own sword, which looked just his size actually. Balin told him it was more like a letter opener, so Bilbo didn't bother to ask about his sword. I just sat quietly not sure what to do.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Thorin glanced over at the small girl, she looked nervous and scared. He heard the halfling say she couldn't talk, which basically said she was mute. But how? Is she under a spell or curse? Was she just like that? Thorin suddenly thought of what they would do with her. Surely she won't join the company, she looks like the type that stays indoors rather than outdoors. Plus she is but a woman, a woman who can't talk. She would be a liability more than anything.

Gandalf snapped out of his thoughts. "What is on your mind Thorin"? Thorin hushed his voice and replied slowly. "What of the girl Gandalf, what's going to happen with her"? Gandalf knew the answer, Lady Galadriel had spoken in thought to him of this matter.

"She is going to join us on the quest". Gandalf shrugged as if it didn't matter. Thorin instantly argued "But she is just a woma-" Gandalf stopped him before he could go on any further. "I spoke to Lady Galadriel, she insists that Miss Salberg should join us, she is far more than what meets the eye." Thorin pondered this for a moment.

"What is her name"? He asked.

"Grace Salberg, Lady Galadriel told me. She also cannot talk because she is like that, no questioning it now."

Thorin shrugged it off and went back to the green leaves on his plate.

"I cannot assure her safety, and her blood will not be on my hands"

**Sorry for the delay, I was busy Wednesday and wasn't able to upload.**

**I think I will take away the 'Every Wednesday' thinger. Its just too hard to keep schedule. **

**Anyway keep reading my friends.**

**Fan art is appreciated.**


End file.
